Wild Ryde
by Obvious flirting angel
Summary: Ryder Moriarty is the newest WWE diva. Follow her through her wild ride as a wwe diva.
1. Chapter 1

_This is it. I've finally made it. I'm a WWE diva._

I walk backstage to the dressing room I have been didn't want me with the other diva's until I debuted. I almost explode from the excitement I feel.

"Come in." I say in a sing song voice, expecting for a crew member to be coming in to tell me who would be introducing me to the WWE universe, But instead I came face to face with Randy Orton. Well... I came face to chest with Randy Orton considering I'm only 5 foot 5

"Oh my gosh you're Randy mother freaking Orton." I squeel like the fangirl that I am. He flashes a million dollar smile and says. "Yeah and you are Ryder mother freaking Moriarty."

_OH MY GOSH! He knows my name. Randy Orton said my name. My name seriously just came out of 'The vipers' lips! _

I didn't notice I was staring until he waved his hand infront of my face."Hello is anyone there?"

"Um- Er yeah. Sorry I kind of spaced out."

_He must think i'm an idiot. _

"Starstruck huh. Thats cute."

_eeeep._

"I just came to tell you thatYou'll be refering me, sheamus, and shows match later"

_Be cool Ryder. Be cool._

"Oh that's cool."

Obviously I wasn't as 'cool' as I thought because he smiled and said."Yeah sure. Well Ryder. I'll see you in about ten minutes." and with that he walked out

* * *

**Randy Orton, Sheamus, and Big Show vs. 3MB **

"Introducing first, Your special guest referee for tonights match, Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the WWE'S newest diva, RYDER MORIARTY." I shake with fear as she says my name but quickly pull it together when my music starts.

* * *

**So this is what you meant**  
**When you said that you were spent**  
**And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit**  
**Right to the top**  
**Don't hold back**  
**Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check**  
Ryders dad payed a shit load of cash for her to be able to come out to the song by Imagine Dragons.

"Whoa!" Jerry 'The king' Lawler says from the announce table. "This new diva is HOT HOT HOT!" Everyone else agreed with him.

She almost resembled an angel. Her pure- diamond blonde hair is curled to her lower back with a streak of black in each curl. Her eyes are a gorgeous caribbean blue. She resembles a porcelain doll with her button nose and full pink lips.

Her appearance is altered from angelic to bad ass with simple details.

**I don't ever wanna let you down**  
**I don't ever wanna leave this town**  
**'Cause after all**  
**This city never sleeps tonight**  
Hey eyes are lined with thick black eyeliner and mascara. Or at least the eye that isn't covered up with her blonde bangs. Her hair was teased up high giving her a dangerous look.  
**It's time to begin, isn't it?**  
**I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit**  
**I'm just the same as I was**  
**Now don't you understand**  
**That I'm never changing who I am**  
She had adjusted the referee uniform. "Would you look at that outfit? I'm glad none of the other ref's dress like that!"

She was clad in black spandex pants, white high top sneakers, and a strapless, stripped, belly shirt, revealing a dangly belly button peircing.

"Though I must say it works on her!"  
**So this is where you fell**  
**And I am left to sell**  
**The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell**  
**Right to the top**  
**Don't look back**  
**Turning the rags and giving the commodities a rain check**  
She ducks between the ropes. When she stands she almost quakes with fear when she see's the WWE universe  
**I don't ever wanna let you down**  
**I don't ever wanna leave this town**  
**'Cause after all**  
**This city never sleeps tonight**

**It's time to begin, isn't it?**  
**I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit**  
**I'm just the same as I was**  
**Now don't you understand**  
**That I'm never changing who I am**  
The music fades and is replaced by 3mb's. Ryder rolls her eyes as the two climb into the ring and do their air guitars.  
**I hear voices in my head**  
**They council me**  
**They understand**  
**They talk to me**  
**  
**

"and their opponents, Introducing first. He weighs in at 245 pounds and is six foot four inches tall. Hailing from saint louis missouri, the viper, RANDY ORTON!"

** It's a shame for they,lost their head.**

**A careless man who could wind up dead.**

** You wear your sin like it's some kind of prize.**

** Too many lies, too many lies**

"And his tag team partner . He weighs in at 267 pounds and is six foot four inches tall. Hailing from Dublin Ireland, the celtic warrior, SHEAMUS!"

**Wellllll, well it's the Big Show**  
**Yes it's a big bad show tonight**  
**Yeah, it's the Big Show**  
**Come on crank it up and turn on all the lights**  
**y'all**

"and their tag team partner He weighs in at 425 pounds and is seven foot one inch tall. Hailing from Tampa, florida, the worlds largest athlete, THE BIG SHOW!"

Once Randy and Jinder Mahal are in the ring, Ryder calls for the bell.

Obviously Show the celtic vipers won the match.

"And your winners by pinfall Randy Orton, Sheamus, and Big Show

Big Show turns Sheamus around, and they start arguing. Randy Orton tries to get in the middle of them to break it up when The Shield's music hits. They make their way through the crowd. As they do, Big Show shoves Sheamus out of the way. Sheamus shoves him back, and they tussle to the corner. Big Show swats Randy Orton away when he tries to intervene.

Ryder is the only one to see the shield coming.

She steps in between them as the shield desend the steps.

"Move out of the way little girl." Big how growls. She uses her eyes to direct their attention to the shield.

They then stop arguing and focus their attention on The Shield. This intimidates the Shield, so they leave through the crowd.

"Your welcome boys." Ryder calls backing up the ramp and blowing kisses.

* * *

I was woken up by someone lifting me. I groan.

_Who is holding me! I'll kill you for waking me up._

"Hmm."I grumble sleepily."It's okay go back to sleep princess." A manly voice says. It didn't sound familiar but I decided to guess anyway."Randy?"There was a scoff of disgust."Not even close princess." The voice says."Who are you." I grumble trying to fight off sleep."Don't worry about it princess."I slowly drift off to sleep.

_Whatever. I'm tired and the worst this total stranger can do is rape and murder me._


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in the soft warmth of my hotel room bed.I turn and look at the alarm clock. The large green numbers read '5:00 am"

I groan and rub my face only to feet a sticky note on my forehead

_What the hell._

I pull it off and read it.

I hope you slept well princess.

I groan again. I had thought that whole thing had been a dream.

**_I can't wait till I get you on the floor good looking'_**

I grab my Iphone off of the night stand and press answer.

"It's Ryder." I say.

"Hey Ryder it's Randy."

_Who gave him my number._

"i hope you don't mind, I got David the stage hand to give me your number."

_Note to self: Thank David._

"Oh it's cool."

"Anyway. I was wondering if you're free for breakfast."

_Heck yeah I'm free._

"Yeah."

"awesome. I'll pick you up in an hour."

_Yay._

_"Bye_ ." I say before hanging up.

_Task one: find an outfit that says 'Barely trying to look fabulous'_

I walk to the closet and look inside. I knew exactly what I was looking for.

_It's perfect._

I pull out a white graphic tee that had _To hot to handle _written in red-letter. I pared it with red skinny jeans, white ballet flats, and a white hat with a red stripe._Perfect. _I think laying the outfit on the dresser before going into the bathroom and showering. When I'm done I blow dry and curl my in the room I get dressed and spritz my self with blackberry vanilla body spray.

Five minutes later there's a knock at the door.

_Oh god he's here._

I open the door and come face to face with Randy. Well face to chest.

"Hey, rye."

"Don't call me rye." In say a little more snippy than needed.

He lifts his hands in surrender. "Sorry. So you ready?"

"Yeah let's go."

* * *

Sixteen minutes later and we arrived at a small restaurant called 'Grandma's house'. We walked in and he pulled me to a window-side seat. We got service almost instantly.

"Hello my name is Addison I'll be your server. I there anything I can get you to drink."

_wow service with a smile._

"Two dances in heaven." He says.

"Right away." She says flirtatious twirling her hair and winking.

_Wow service with a smile, and a bit of boob._

He doesn't even look in her direction which seems to frustrate her.

_Haha. Ryder don't stick out your tongue._

"So whats a dance in heaven?" I ask.

"The most amazing drink ever."Our shot conversation is cut off by Addison.

"Here are your Dances in heaven. Now are you ready to order or do you need another minute."

"I want a strawberry special."

She reluctantly turns to me. "And you?" She says in a bored monotone.

_She might spit in my food._

I picked the first thing on the menu."Um Grandma's special."

"How would you like your eggs."

"Scrambled."

"Turkey bacon or pork?"

"Turkey."

"I'll be back with your food in a minute."

"Ryder I know you're wondering why I brought you here and it's just that I needed a womans opinion."

"Okay ask me anything." I take a sip of the warm whip cream covered beverage called a dance in heaven.

"Oh my gosh this is delicious." I chuckles and takes a sip of his own drink

"S what I was going to say is,Well, Um."

_He's so cute when he's nervous._

"Well there's this,"

Once again Addison interupts."Here's your food." she says not looking at either of us.

_Guess she can take a hint._

We both take about ten bites af food before he says, "So like I was saying."I continue to eat the yum alicious food.

"Theres this girl."

_I'm a girl._

"She works in the WWE."

_I work in the WWE_

"She's a diva actually."

_I'm a diva actually._

"Her names Kaitlyn."

_My names not Kaitlyn._

"Oh Kaitlyn. I hear she's nice."

"She's not just nice. She's smart, funny, and the most amazing girl I've ever . I couldn't go to the other diva's because they'd go tell her. I figured since your new -"He's cut off again but this time not by Addison. He was cut off by me.

"I'm sprung. Dawg she got me. Got me doing things I'll never do if you ain't been I'm telling you. I'm sprung."

"Shut up! I'm not sprung."

_Wish you where sprung on me._

"Yeah, Sure you're not." I say trying to hide my disappointment.

"I'm not! I just well... I'd just do anything, even try to convince the newbie to convince her, to get her to go out with me."

"She got me doing da dishes. Anything she wanted for some kisses."

"shut up. Now will you help me or not."

_Of course I won't help you._

"Of course."

_I'm pathetic._

"Just one thing."

"What?" He asks cautiously.

"I'm sprung. Dawg she got me."

"Check please!"


End file.
